Princess Heartfillia
by Neko Luce
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is an average girl attending Fairy Tale High. That is until a strange visitor comes looking for "Princess Heartfillia." This man goes by the name of Natsu Dragneel. Who is this guy? And why does he call her Princess Heartfillia? As he follows her around she seems to feel weird about him, and not in a bad way. "Romance, Mystery and Friendship will brew." AU
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first story so bare will me through it. Constructive Criticism is appreciated as well a positive comments. Please Enjoy!**_ _**Also apologies if any characters seem OOC. I'm just assuming how they would act in these situations based on characteristics in the anime**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. The plot line is the only thing I take credit for.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: Onyx Eyes & Pink Hair _**

_Lucy Heartfillia_

Mondays.. I hate them, just like any normal teen would. Waking up early and going to a place where your forced to do piles of work isn't really my thing. I mean who would enjoy getting up that early to go to a place like that? No one, exactly. I'd just left my house and closed the front door to pause in my tracks as I looked across the street, everything was normal and at ease. Atleast until something odd crossed my line of sight. The old run down house across the street in which had been abandoned for years, not only that but a moving truck was parked out front. That was the only house on our street so rundown, every other was big and fancy. Something rich people lived in without children. Perhaps it was a figure of my imagination, that was until men carrying furniture entered the house. _Is someone moving in?_ I had yet to spot the owner in which I'm pretty sure I did when I was what looked to be a shadow crossing the living room window. All my thoughts paused when someone shouted at me,

"Lucy!" She shouted. It was my best friend, Levy Mcgarden. The small framed bluenette carried a small blue backpack on her shoulder as she ran towards me. Finally when she reached me she stopped to hunch over and pant a bit before talking,

"Lucy *pant* where were you?" Her brown eyes connected with mine as I let on a smile. Me and Levy had been friends since Middle school when I first moved here. We both enjoyed books and reading, which is just one of many reasons why we became best friends.

 _*Flashback* (Normal P.O.V)_

 _A small blonde walked into the large classroom as eyes all laid on her. She soon began to bite her lip as the teacher walked over to guide her over into the front of the room, as if enough attention wasn't on her,_

 _"Everyone, I'd like you to meet your new classmate, Lucy Heartfillia," The teacher said before grinning. That's when she was asked to take a seat in an empty desk so the lesson could begin. Quickly young Lucy found an empty desk to a small bluenette girl with big round curious brown eyes. That's when the bluenette looked over with shy eyes. Lucy quickly noticed and let on a friendly smile,_

 _"I'm Lucy, whats your name?" Lucy said while holding out her hand. She'd expected the small girl to shake it but instead she looked away with a light blush covering her cheeks,_

 _"Levy, Levy Mcgarden," the small girl said with shy small voice. That made Lucy smile brightly, she liked this girl already. That was until Levy looked over to see a book on the blonde's desk. Instantly her brown eyes lit up as she turned and said rather loudly,_

 _"Is that a first edition! I've been looking for like forever!" The bluenette said with a surprised look. Instantly Lucy lit up aswell, they had much in common. For one, they both had the same good book taste,_

 _"Yeah, you wanna borrow it?" The brown eyed blonde said before picking up the book in her hands as she held it over towards her new friend. Perhaps this was the start of a good friendship..._

 _*End of Flashback*_

 _Lucy Heartfillia_

Quickly Lucy snapped out of her trance before looking over at her friend. The small student had just finished catching her breath as she stood up straight again while holding her hands on her hips, as if that would balance her more. That's when the blonde picked up that she'd forgotten to meet Levy at the stop sign this morning. Feeling a bit guilty as she made her friend run all the way down the street in worry,

"Sorry, I was at my house, woke up a bit late," It was the truth, she'd woken up late. The house and moving trucks were only more to the distraction. Swiftly her brown eyed friend grabbed her wrist in her tiny hands as she quickly walked back down the street. Hopefully they wouldn't be late.. Being they would have to have a long talk with the principal and vice principal for being late so many times. Mr. Happy and Miss. Charla wouldn't be easy to deal with.

* _At School*_

"Yes Mr. Happy.. We won't be late again," the blonde confessed as her and Levy exited the front office. They'd been late so they had to go to the front office and talk to Mr. Happy the principal before going to their lockers then to class. That's when Levy and Lucy went separate ways being they didn't have their first class together. On her way to her locker she spotted someone in the empty locker about 3 lockers down. She only managed to see the back of his head as he shuffled through the locker. _Pink hair..?_ That was unusual. It seemed the stranger noticed her as he turned to look at her with his unique onyx eyes, _Pink hair? Oynx eyes?_ The mesmerized blonde student quickly looked away from his gaze before walking towards her locker. A light pink tinted blush covered her cheeks as she lowered her head to put in the combination before opening her locker. That's when she noticed the stranger glancing over as she shuffled her text books and papers in her arms,

"Heartfillia.." did she hear right? Or did the pink haired stranger just say her last name? That's when she looked from the corner of her eyes to spot a pair of oynx eyes eyeing her notebook with her name written on it in black ink,

"Lucy Heartfillia?" He questioned again. That caused the blonde to stop shuffling as her blush spread from her cheeks to the bridge of her nose. Just the way he said it in his husky voice made her shiver from head to toe. Lucy took a step back from her locker while looking down as her bangs covered her eyes. Was it just her or was this guy strangely cute?

"Y-yes?" She said in response. Suddenly she bit her lower lip, why'd she have to stutter. Was it the way he spoke her name? The way he looked? Maybe it was because he was some random stranger and her reaction was completely normal. That's when her daring eyes looked up from the floor to meet his oynx ones. They just stood there for a brief moment, brown staring into oynx. That's when his serious expression began to shift into a big grin as he rushed himself towards her before pulling her into a hug? Why was this strange guy hugging her as if they were best friends?

 _Who is this guy?_ Lucy couldn't even react. She just stood there with pink tinted cheeks as he held his arms around her before pulling back. The moment he picked up her expression a small frown covered his face as he tilted his head, he looked like a lost puppy,

"Lucy? Don't you remember? It's me, Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!" He said while pulling his big wide grin. Was this guy messing with her, maybe he was hired by one of her friends to prank her. There were probably some hidden camera's around here, right? There were no words to respond, she was tongue tied with questions,

"Natsu? Who's Natsu?" The blonde muttered with a lost expression. By the look on the pinkette's face he was truly disappointed in the words that just came from her mouth. Did he seriously think he knew her? That look of disappointment that crossed his features almost made her want to lie and say she knew him and was joking, but she wasn't..

"I wonder if the dimension travel affected your memory.." He muttered under his breath. It was just barley loud enough she could pick it up. _Dimension travel?_ _Lost memory? What is he talking about?!_ Before she even got a chance to respond the pinkette let on that happy grinning expression,

"Don't worry Princess Heartfillia, I'll make you remember!" He said cheerfully. What was this guy saying? Furrowing her eyebrows together the blonde studied his expression and words, mostly the way he called her _Princess Heartfillia_ as if she was royalty. Sure her dad was very rich and owned a big company, but royalty? I think not,

"Princess? Are you alright?" The pink haired male said as he lowered his eyebrows in worry,

"No nothings wrong, and just call me Lucy. Anyways, I have to get to class, I'm already late," she said as she waved her hands before carrying off, books in her arms. She had English first,

"Then I'll come to, Princ-Luce. I have English too," He said smoothly as she just nodded and continued to walk in silence. Hopefully a clear explanation would come soon..

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hopefully that chapter was okay, I plan to continue and post once every 1-2 weeks unless I state otherwise. Thanks for reading this far :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey minna! I'm backkk for another chapter of "Princess Heartfilia". So far I've received reviews that really made me happy! People are asking me to continue! Yay! The constructive criticism is very well appreciated as well, I know you mean well. You all only want me to improve which I appreciate :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Again, I only own the plot line, Fairy Tail is not mine.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: Meet Natsu, Natsu Dragneel**_

 _Normal POV_

The bell rung, signaling lunch had begun for the two teens. They'd just finished an early class of history with and were now heading down to the cafeteria. Although Lucy had only met Natsu this morning and things were awkward between the blonde and the pinkette she'd begun to get used to him, and oddly enough they seemed to have almost every class together. That only meant they could get to know each other better. Casually they walked down the hallway. Lucy hummed and Natsu just walked aside her with his hands stuffed in his uniform pants pockets. Fairy Tail high's uniforms consisted of casual beige pants and a white button up shirt with a blue tie and a blue vest in which had the school's sign on it. The girls had an option of wearing a blue skirt that matched the vest and tie.

Once the two reached the Cafeteria Lucy instantly pushed the doors open to head for a large table filled with a few other students. Natsu simply followed behind in silence. Once they reached the table a brunette looked up with her curious brown eyes as a smirk played on her lips and for some odd reason she held a bottle of what was supposed to be water, however, it looked more like booze. After a short moment of examining Lucy she let her eyes fall on Natsu who just looked back at her before she spoke up,

"Who's the lost puppy, Lu-lu?" The brunette purred. Once the curious student spoke she caught the attention of everyone else at the table. Lucy simply shrugged as she put her hands into the vest pocket awkwardly before speaking with a bit of unease,

"Everyone meet Natsu, he just moved here from..." She paused as the young student realized she never found out where Natsu had attended school before. Slowly she looked over to meet Natsu's onyx eyes looking back at her. It was like her eyes were telling him to finish her sentence, in which he did,

"I moved from.." He to paused thinking, "From Edolas Academy," Natsu finished swiftly. Everyone nodded in approval, despite the fact Lucy almost looked dumbfounded. Was she the only one who has never head of an "Edolas Academy"? After everyone seemed to approve of the new pink haired teen Lucy took an open seat next to the small bluenette. That's when she caught the attention of Natsu who just stood there while the other teens began to talk amongst each other. With a bright smile the brown eyed girl patted the open seat on the other side of her as she waited for Natsu to sit next to her so she could introduce him to her friends,

"Ahem," the blonde began as she waited till the attention of her friends was caught, "Natsu, this is Erza," She said motioning to a tall redhead. Natsu nodded, "This is Levy," The bluenette next to her smiled over to Natsu who grinned back, "Cana," Natsu figured by the way the brunette looked over after downing her booze in one swift motion when her name was called he assumed she was Cana, "Grey," she said before motioning to a raven haired boy who looked at Natsu suspiciously, "and Juvia," Lucy said before motioning to the other bluenette clinging to Grey as he attempted to escape her tight grasp,

"Grey-sama belongs to Juvia!" The girl by the name of Juvia declared. Natsu laughed lightly, what a group of people. However, his laughing only earned a scold from Grey,

"What's so funny flame-brain?" Grey said with a slight growl. The onyx eyed male only tensed up. Lucy had yet to notice the tension brewing between the two males. However, Grey continued to glare in question at Natsu, as if he was actually expecting an answer. Natsu furrowed his brows together as he stared down the raven haired male who was currently attempted to pry Juvia from his arm while she cried out, drenching his bare shoulder in tears. It seems his uniform top had been lost long ago, even if Natsu had first seen Grey with it on,

"Nothing droopy-eyes," the pinkette responded hesitantly yet smugly. He seemed to pick up how much his insult angered the dark haired student. Grey stood up from his seat and held his fist out ready to attempt and throw it at the onyx eyed student, however, a certain someone stepped between them both,

"Enough!" The red-head shouted as she stood up, a menacing aura surrounding her. Grey had quickly picked up he was standing on the table, more importantly without a shirt and stepping in Erza's favourite strawberry cake. Unless you had a death wish you wouldn't mess with Erza and her cake. Both Natsu and Grey instantly paled at her dark expression, if looks could kill they'd both be dead. Grey took the hint and jumped off the table laughing awkwardly as he stepped behind Juvia who cheered and held out her hand while saying something about "Protecting Grey-sama from love rivals". Natsu slowly backed away and jumped behind Lucy while holding her shoulders to position her in front of him, as if her smaller frame would protect him from Erza's wrath,

"Lucy? How dare you protect someone who is in need of punishment!" The great titania hissed as she took a step forward,

"Er-Erza! It's not how it looks!" Lucy pleaded, however, all was ignored when Erza was angry. It seemed the rest of the lunch period goes by slower when you were being chased by the great Erza. Natsu, Grey, and sadly Lucy spent the time running for their lives so they didn't have to feel Erza's wrath. Natsu & Grey had taken a bit of a beating while Lucy managed to hide.

 _After School_

Natsu moaned in pain as Lucy tended to his wounds after feeling Erza's wrath. Both students currently walked down the hall to the front doors of the school with their bags. They had the rest of their classes together in which all went smoothly except for the fact he kept calling her "Princess Heartfilia" absent mindedly before she glared which caused him to apologize and correct himself. Now they were currently walking home since Natsu insisted on escorting her home. Lucy turned down the street after spotting her house in sight,

"I think I can walk home on my own now," she said with a smile that she hoped would reassure her new friend that she was fine to walk down the short street to meet her house on strawberry lane on her own. Natsu paused and looked down the street, she said her house was the fourth house on the left side of the street. Quickly he caught sight of it, it was fairly large. Almost mansion size, much like every house on the street, all but one. The run-down house across the road from her house,

"Please Luce, just let me walk you to your door," he pleaded. It was an odd plead but she easily gave in to those big round puppy eyes of his and that signature grin. After a short sigh she huffed and signaled him to follow her for the rest of the short walk to her door. After they reached the large glass double doors she put the keys in before twisting the handle and pushing the door in. Before she took a step in she looked to Natsu, he looked almost lost, so she politely figured she'd let him in,

"Would you like to come in?" Lucy said with a friendly grin. By the look on his face he looked pleased. The way his grin widened, if possible and his eyes shimmered with this child-like wonder. He was a rather silly and child-like person, I guess it was another reason they got along. Quickly the pink haired boy nodded before stepping in. The moment he stepped in his eyes widened at the sight. It looked much larger from the inside surprisingly and so fancy and well decorated. The walls were a pale white, not a spot to be seen while the hallway carpet was red with a fancy golden bench lining the wall while a bright chandelier hung from the ceiling. After a few steps he noticing the spiraling staircase lined with red carpet and golden outlining's. It was truly magnificent. Lucy seemed oblivious to the sight he saw, to her it was just another day in her house, the average. However, she couldn't help but laugh lightly at his amazement. Slowly she put her bag in a small closet near the living room entrance. Lucy couldn't seem to contain her smiles and laughs at how amazed and full of wonder he was as he wonder the house and curiosity,

"My father won't be home till later tonight, would you like something to eat?" The blonde said as she walked through a door that lead to a large marble kitchen. Black and white checkered flooring with black and white cabinets and counter tops, everything seemed to match perfectly. Natsu nodded and followed the blonde into the kitchen as he was greeted by a pale girl with short pink hair who happened to be dressed in a maid outfit, was this girl like her maid or something? A big house and a maid?,

"Good afternood Mistress and company, are you seeking something to eat?" The pink haired maid said with absolutely no expression. Her blue eyes held focus with no emotion to the point where it almost scared Natsu, she was an odd maid. However he had other thoughts, despite the fact he doesn't think to often,

"How come she can call you Mistress and I can't call you Princess?" The boy said with a frown as he crossed his tanned arms over his chest. Half of his sleeve was rolled up to reveal his bulging muscles on his tanned arms. Lucy couldn't help but stare at them for a moment before snapping out of her trance and turning to the maid,

"Virgo, it's okay to just call me Lucy and may me and Natsu have a snack as well as would it be okay if you brought them to my room?" The blonde said with a friendly smile while Virgo simply made a small bow while muttering a small "As you wish" before turning to make a snack, "Happy Natsu?" She said with a raised eyebrows while folding her hands on her hips. Natsu nodded before she began to walk out of the kitchen and towards the stairs in the hallway. The pinkette quickly complied and followed her up the stairs and down another long hallway before she opened a door and walked in. Natsu followed her in and admired the room size. The blonde student sat on the bed and watch him curiously,

"You look like you've never seen a bedroom before?" She said with a cheeky grin. The onyx eyed student laughed along before sitting on the floor and crossing his legs,

"Well never one this large," He said with a large grin. Lucy just smiled as she folded her hands in her lap before speaking,

"So Natsu, I don't know much about you other then your name, age, and that we have a lot of classes together I'd like to know more, tell me about yourself," Lucy said with a bright smile while looking down at the boy who seemed a little lost, did she hit a nerve? How could she, all she wanted was to know him a little better,

"The whole story?" He said softly, his voice suddenly grew softer as did his expression. Lucy lowered her shoulders, perhaps he had a hard past. Maybe she shouldn't push it, yet her curiously seemed in control as she found herself nodding a polite yes. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows together as if trying to come to words on the reality he faced,

"It all started when I was little...," He began

* * *

 ** _A/N: This chapter was a little longer because I wanted to introduce Natsu a bit more.. Apologies for it being about 2 weeks despite the fact I said 1-2 weeks. I wanted it to be a week but I got grounded, opps... So I just got my privileges back and this is the update.._**


End file.
